


Are you dead? (Sometimes I think I'm dead)

by ob_liv_ious_writer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dead People, Fluff, Gen, I promise, I'm Sorry, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), No Lesbians Die, POV Sirius Black, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Veil of Death (Harry Potter), but there's fluff, dead sirius, good luck, good night mortals, ha, now, ok i'm gonna like, ok now writing, once again, see there's the tag, sorry - Freeform, why is that a tag?, wow that's a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ob_liv_ious_writer/pseuds/ob_liv_ious_writer
Summary: When Sirius fell into the veil, he expected to meet the grim reaper. Some cold, hooded figure ready to drag him into the depths of hell while he kicked and screamed. Instead, he saw a familiar face.This is a short one shot that I wrote while half asleep,,, good luck
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter
Kudos: 31





	Are you dead? (Sometimes I think I'm dead)

And so, arms flailing wildly, Sirius Orion Black fell into the veil. To his surprise, however, he only fell for a few seconds, landing on a floor that felt like clouds but was as solid as metal. He scrambled to his feet and started to feel the walls, searching for anything he could use as a handhold. He wasn’t ready to die yet. He had only just met Harry, and he wasn’t going to leave him. Not like this. 

Sirius had just about given up, sinking to the floor in despair, when he heard a sad chuckle. A sound that he never thought he would hear again, echoing through the darkness.

“You alright there, Pads?”

“James? Is that you?”

“The one and only. Gotta admit, I hoped you’d be around to help Harry for a bit longer, but it’s good to see you mate.” The man held out a hand to Sirius, pulling him to his feet. 

“God, I really am dead, aren’t I?” Sirius muttered. 

“It’s not so bad, Pads. Come on, I’ll show you to Lils and Marlene. Hey, even Regulus has been watching over you. He never did forgive ‘imself, you know? Never thought I’d like ol’ Reggie but-”

“James, I’m so sorry,” Sirius said, stopping James in his tracks.

“What for? If anything, I should be the sorry one, I should’ve turned into a deer that night and run Voldy down. I mean, can you imagine the headlines?” Sirius smiled, tears in his eyes.

“No, Prongs. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect him. Not from the Dursleys, not from Voldemort, hell, not even from Umbridge. I promised you I would protect him.”

“Bloody hell Sirius,” James said with a deep sigh, “you didn’t look out for him because you were in fuckin’ Azkaban. I forgive you, and I know Lily does too. If you’d seen her face when Petunia first locked him in that cupboard though-” Sirius cut him off once more, enveloping his surrogate brother in a hug, holding him as tightly as he could.

“I missed you so much, Prongs,” he murmured, voice cracking despite his best efforts.

“I missed you too, Padfoot,” James replied, “I missed you too.”


End file.
